


Real Name

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Who AU. A Time Child stares into The Time Vortex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Past

A Time Child stood in front of the Time Vortex and stared into it. The past, present and future swirled around him in a dance older than the Time Lords themselves. 

He wanted to look away, he had heard tales of time children being driven mad by the vortex, but he couldn't.

After a moment he heard sounds. It started as the thump of drums and changed to a tickling of bells. Suddenly, the sounds changed to a voice and it whispered into his ear.

He stepped away from The Time Vortex and was no longer a Time Child, but was now a Time Lord. 

The vortex had named him The Good Wolf, but he would always call himself Diefenbaker.


End file.
